1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polymer blends useful, e.g., as adhesives, primers, inks, and paints.
2. Description of the Background Art
Low surface energy substrates such as polyethylene, polypropylene, and other polyolefins are characterized as having critical surface tensions of wetting of about 35 dynes/cm or less. Such surfaces are generally unreceptive to inks, paints, and adhesives due to their poor wettability. There is a need to improve adhesion to such surfaces, as well as to high energy surfaces.